


Прощай, Птичка

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Мэттью Уильямс влюблялся пять раз.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Прощай, Птичка

Мэттью Уильямс влюблялся пять раз.

Он помнит, что ему нравились девушки, нравились юноши, были какие-то неопределённо-быстрые и оттого бессмысленные романы в ночных клубах, когда просыпаешься в одной постели с человеком и не можешь вспомнить его имени, но всё это было совершенно не то, до безумия не то. Как выяснилось, Мэттью не умеет любить вот так, краткосрочно, но пламенно, его любовь иного рода, его любовь — как чашка тёплого кофе с корицей с утра, пьётся мелкими медленными глотками и от неё жизнь становится лучше.

Он четыре раза влюблялся в обычных людей. Четыре раза они умирали у него на руках.

Самое жуткое — Мэттью о них почти ничего не помнит. 

Кажется, его первую любовь звали Джессика, её любимым цветом был золотой и она пила коктейли с названием вроде «Голубая лагуна» или «Персиковый взрыв», у неё была коллекция ракушек и, кажется, она хорошо танцевала, но даже этого Мэттью точно сказать не может, зато отчётливо помнит её смерть.

Кажется, его вторую любовь звали Луис, он убирал волосы в хвост и умел играть на скрипке, кажется, он любил музыку и блинчики, которые готовил Мэттью, его смерть Мэттью помнит ещё отчётливей: тот однажды уснул и не проснулся, и его запястья были такие холодные, такие тонкие — тоньше, чем при жизни, — такие ужасно мёртвые, что следующие лет пять Мэттью практически не помнит, что не сделаешь, чтобы забыть это ужасное ощущение чьей-то мёртвой руки в своей тёплой ладони. 

Но в конце концов, что такое пять лет для того, кто остаётся вечно юным, вечно миловидным юношей с чуть вьющимися волосами и лёгким французским акцентом в речи? Пять лет по сравнению с четырьмя тысячами, как у Китая, по сравнению с открывающимся впереди безграничным горизонтом вечности, по сравнению с… 

… бесконечным одиночеством, вот как думает Мэттью Уильямс. Бесконечным, всепоглощающим одиночеством, которое питается всем, что составляет тебя, которое приходит нежданной гостьей и тихо шепчет на ушко: я тебя съем. А чем можно заполнить одиночество? Правильно, любовью.

Свою третью любовь Мэттью даже почти не помнит, так, обрывочные детали — зелёные, как камешек со дна морского, глаза, запах лака для ногтей, тонкие лодыжки и тысяча браслетов на запястьях. В этой любви обаятельный канадский мальчишка утонул, как тонут в океане, океан ни от кого не оставляет следа, но этот океан с тысячей звенящих браслетов на руках тоже исчез, ушёл из реальности, Мэттью хорошо помнит, как его расспрашивали, кем он приходится погибшей.

Зачем он всё это не помнит? Когда Мэтти понимает, что даже не может понять имена тех, в кого влюблялся — так, светлые созвучья, точно был Луис, но про остальных даже этого точно сказать нельзя, — по его коже пробегает холодок. Впрочем, какое это имеет значение, если они все умерли и теперь даже из памяти исчезают, выцветают, как старые фотографии?

Стоя у могильного камня своей четвёртой любви, Мэттью обещает себе ни в кого больше никогда не влюбляться.

Так будет лучше для всех.

С появлением Гилберта обещание разлетается на мелкие осколки.

Гилберт яркий. Мэттью хорошо это знает. Многие говорят, что слишком яркий, до безумия яркий, эта яркость режет взгляд и ослепляет, но Мэттью не понимает — как можно быть слишком ярким? 

Сам Мэттью тусклый, как увядшая осень, которой на горло наступила зима. 

Гилберт говорит, что в этом его красота. Мэттью верит.

Гилберт влюблён. Мэттью знает.

У Гилберта пламя в глазах и запутавшиеся листья в вечно взъерошенных волосах, он влюбляется в Мэттью, как в последний раз, ласково называет его «Птичка», принося завтрак в постель — готовит Гилберт неумело, но блинчики с мёдом и джемом у него вполне получаются — целует Мэттью в макушку легко и нежно, зарываясь носом в светлые локоны.

«Почему ты называешь меня Птичкой, Гилберт?» — «Ты лёгкий. Лёгкий и светлый!».

Птичка по имени Мэттью не знает, любил ли он Гилберта тогда, вечно-тогда, когда они гуляли по Берлину, сбежав с очередного саммита, солнце путалось в кудряшках Мэтти, а Гилберт рассказывал, что в кондитерской неподалёку варят чудесный кофе, а на Рождество пекут штоллен. 

И только когда Пруссия как государство перестаёт существовать, Птичка по имени Мэттью понимает — конечно же, он любил.

В потухшем взгляде Гилберта отражается серость улиц расколовшегося Берлина, Мэттью смотрит на него и Мэттью хочется плакать — Гилберт, что же ты натворил? Что же ты, что же ты, что же ты натворил — эти слова эхом разносятся в практически пустой комнате, создавая такую отчётливую тишину, в которой почти слышны капающие на пол слёзы Мэттью.

Отважный воин с яркой яростью в глубине души превратился в серого калеку, от которого камня на камне не осталось, да и Мэттью выглядит посеревшим и выцветшим, как старая фотография, но когда они обнимают друг друга, Мэттью наконец-то может расплакаться, уткнувшись в плечо Гилберта, как не плакал слишком, слишком долго.

— Ты ведь не умрёшь? — спрашивает с абсолютным отчаянием, звенящим в голосе, Мэттью ведь знает, как это случается, каково держать чью-то тонкую мёртвую руку в своей ладони, каково понимать, что больше уже ничего не будет, потому что рядом с тобой истлел, выцвел и распался на части целый маленький мир. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что не умрёшь.

— Шутишь, Птичка? — Гилберт ласково щёлкает его по носу в совершенно незлом и даже заботливом жесте, словно бы старается успокоить, слышит ведь, как звенит отчаяние в этом тихом, неслышном голосе. — Я не умру. Мне ещё рано умирать. Это я тебе точно говорю.

В тишине опустевшего дома отчётливо слышен плач, переходящий в смех, и смех, оборачивающийся плачем.

Чудом выбив, вырвав из рук судьбы совсем мизерную возможность приехать к Гилберту, Мэттью Уильямс больше всего боится увидеть Гилберта израненным и измученным — он сам не знает, почему, в конце концов, Россия точно не стал бы его калечить, а остальные Гилберту скорее сочувствуют, кроме, быть может, Натальи. 

По улицам крупными серыми грязными хлопьями летит снег, совсем скоро Новый Год, и Мэттью даже приготовил для Гилберта небольшой подарок, просто чтобы порадовать — потому что вряд ли кто-то будет что-то дарить бывшему захватчику, даже если от захватчика в нём ничего не осталось, даже на Новый год. 

Мэттью знает, что Гилберт совершал ужасные вещи. Мэттью, в отличие от большинства, также знает, что Гилберт давно в них раскаялся. Он видел Гилберта разным — видел его на коленях в церкви перед крестом, видел его кричащим на своё отражение в зеркале, видит теперь и его раскаявшуюся тень, потому что невозможно назвать то, что он видит перед собой, Гилбертом. Только его тенью.

Тень, когда-то бывшая Гилбертом, даже не сразу узнаёт его. Минута молчания. Вторая. Третья. 

— Птичка?.. Зачем ты здесь?

Мэттью тщетно старается унять дрожь в тонких, как льдинки, запястьях.

Следующий день они проводят, буквально сбежав из дома России — тот долго смотрит им вслед, Мэттью никак не может избавиться от ощущения чужого взгляда на своей спине, как будто на кожу ему посадили паука — гуляют по московским улочкам и переулкам, и снег летит уже не серыми некрасивыми хлопьями, а вполне белыми снежинками, тающими в локонах Мэттью, совершенно такими, какими должны быть снежинки за неделю до Нового года.

Мэттью уговаривает Гилберта пойти на каток и уже-не-тень Пруссия тихо посмеивается над той лёгкостью, с которой Мэтти встаёт на коньки и вырисовывает на льду фигуры — три, два, один, светловолосый юноша держит Гилберта за руку и напевает что-то на своём языке, один, два, три, Гилберт откидывает голову назад и кружит Мэттью в объятиях. Короткий миг этого кленовым листочком среди зимы выпавшего счастья согревает и Гилберта, и Мэттью.

Спустя час они уже сидят на крыше какого-то полузаброшенного здания, не боясь упасть, Мэттью кутается в пуховик и кладёт голову на плечо Гилберту, а потом спохватывается, что так и не передал Гилберту подарок — и достаёт из рюкзака некрупный свёрток. В свёртке обнаруживается несколько больших кусков штоллена — тяжёлого немецкого пирога, его пекут на Рождество, добавляют вымоченные в алкоголе сухофрукты, Мэттью пробовал его всего несколько раз, но Гилберт рассказывал, что это самая вкусная в мире еда.

Штоллен они разламывают на двоих, Гилберт называет Мэттью чудом, Мэттью не спорит, а потом соглашается с тем, что когда-то Гилберт ему говорил — да, Гил, ты прав, штоллен действительно вкуснейшая в мире вещь. 

У Мэттью Уильямса в голове — счётчик дней до катастрофы. Откуда этот счётчик появился, Мэттью сам устал понимать, так что может лишь прислушиваться — сколько лет осталось? Год? Два? Пять? Или даже меньше? 

«Ровно четыреста дней», говорит счётчик. Ровно четыреста дней, а затем твой возлюбленный Гилберт повторит судьбу тех несчастных, тех Джесси и Луиса, которых ты даже уже не помнишь почти, но его-то ты уже не забудешь, верно?

Мэттью старается кричать не громко, потому что Мэттью Уильямс влюблялся пять, уже совершенно точно пять раз, и пять раз его возлюбленным было суждено умереть рядом с ним.

Дни идут, и потихоньку Мэттью сходит с ума.

Четыреста. 

Мэттью пишет Гилберту длинные письма, которые в обычный конверт помещаются с трудом, от писем пахнет жасмином и почему-то высушенными грибами, такой вот странноватый запах. Письма идут неделями, в каждом из них Мэттью выплёскивает всю накопившуюся горечь от разлуки, в последнем письме он обещает Гилберту приехать как можно скорее.

Триста.

Осталось чуть меньше года, от одной мысли об этом у Мэттью холодок по коже, и в конце концов он не выдерживает — вымаливает разрешение увезти Гилберта к себе, в свой дом, в котором вполне могут жить и два человека, в конце концов, раньше Альфред частенько к нему приезжал без повода. Сейчас уже нет. 

Сколько ещё?..

Вместе они проводят почти идеальный почти год. Гилберт прекрасно изъясняется как по-французски, так и по-английски, причём по-французски всё-таки лучше, Гилберт научился наконец готовить блинчики с кленовым сиропом, и это оказалось куда проще, чем он думал, Гилберт зарывается носом в светлые волосы Мэттью и шепчет, что он никогда его не оставит. 

— Я верю, — просто и коротко отвечает Птичка-Мэтти, стараясь не думать о том, что кто-то в его голове только что произнёс «пятьдесят».

Но Гилберт ведь никогда не оставит его, ведь так?..

Мэттью до последней минуты цепляется за эту крохотную ниточку, ведущую от смерти к жизни, он сейчас готов хвататься за любую соломинку и даже за воздух, потому что иначе отчаяние просто-напросто съест его, не оставив даже тени. 

Когда остаётся пять, Гилберт без всякой причины падает на оживлённой улице, вокруг тут же собираются люди и Мэттью как-то негромко, но очень-очень болезненно вскрикивает. Наверное, так могла бы кричать подстреленная маленькая птичка.

Один.

Мэттью сидит в больничной палате, все слёзы выплаканы уже давно, и остаётся лишь боль в сочетании с отчаяннейшим из чувств — с надеждой, изначально ложной надеждой. Мэттью ведь с самого начала знал, что это чувство — лживое и ложное, зачем же он себя обманывал?

— Гилберт… — умоляюще произносит Мэттью. — Гилберт, пожалуйста, не смей умирать.

Знает, прекрасно знает, насколько клишированы его фразы, но хочет сказать ещё миллион вещей.

Хочет сказать: скоро зима, я бы хотел ещё раз посидеть с тобой на крыше дома, и чтобы снежинки таяли на ресницах, скоро зима, я хотел бы провести Рождество с тобой, можно ведь, можно?

Хочет сказать: я влюбился в тебя, всей душой влюбился, я, конечно, эгоист, а ведь Франциск учил меня не быть эгоистичным, но пожалуйста, тысячу раз пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

Хочет сказать: умоляю.

Но получается только:

— Гилберт…

Гилберт слабо улыбается.

— Прощай, Птичка.


End file.
